monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cantios Photo Gallery
Renders by Creator File:Cantios.jpg|The flagship of Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy and the first original render of it. File:Cantios icon.jpg|It's old icon File:First sight of Cantios.jpg|Cantios very first appearance in Tri Frenzy looking to be a Piscine Wyvern. File:Cantios Introduction Scene.jpg|Cantios attacking a Seregios File:Cantios breathing Undrea breath.jpg|Cantios breathes its Undrea breath. File:Cantios fire breath.jpg|Cantios breathes its fire breath. File:Cantios egg.jpg|Cantios egg File:Cantios young.jpg|Young Cantios File:Cantios land form.jpg|Cantioses land form. File:Cantios about to feed.jpg|Cantios about to eat some fish. File:Cantios vs Obsidian deviljho.jpg|It against Obsidian Deviljho on the summit of Sherin peaks File:Frenzied cantios.jpg|Frenzied Cantios File:Cantios going Apex.jpg|A Cantios about to go Apex. File:Apex cantios.jpg|Apex Cantios File:Apex Cantios kills Great Baggi.jpg|An Apex Cantios will easily fell monsters unsuitable to fight it. File:Parts of Cantios.jpg|Severed parts of several Cantios individuals, used for study. File:Cantios (1).gif|Very basic animation of Cantios flying. File:Cantios VS Agnaktor.jpg| Cantios about to fight a gold crown sized Agnaktor. File:Cantios pinning Iodrome.jpg|A Cantios has an Iodrome pinned down after killing its Ioprey at the Primal Forest File:Cantios about to kill Iodrome.jpg|The Iodrome's last moment before it is killed by the Cantios. File:Cantios eating at Sherin Peaks.jpg|Cantios' second cutscene in Tri Frenzy. File:Cantios about to eat meat.jpg|Cantios about to eat a leg of Aptonoth. File:Cantios resting in the Sherin Peaks.jpg|A female Cantios with a scarred face rests on a cliff cave with a thunderstorm raging above. File:Cantios sheltering from Dasamioses ash storm.jpg|A Cantios shelters from the draconic ash clouds emitted from the Dasamios above the Sherin Peaks. File:Cantios size against Chaoarren's avatar size.jpg|Chaoarren's avatar stands at slightly higher than a hunter and this is how it is against the Cantioses size. File:Battle scarred Cantioses.jpg|Two Cantios that have been in violent battles before, about to begin another one with each other. File:Old crippled Cantios.jpg|An old Cantios that was reckless in its young years, but now is severely weakened by its injuries. File:Cantio.jpg|Cantios icon on the "Cantio" drink. File:Cantios drinking water.jpg|Cantios drinking water. File:Cantios drawing.jpg|Cantios drawn in the MHWorld Rathalos stance. File:Cantios flight.jpg|Cantios preparing an aerial attack. File:Cantios hunts Pikfrin.jpg|A Cantios attacks a huge sized Pikfrin. File:Apex Cantios in snowstorm.jpg|An Apex Cantios flies through a heavy snowstorm in the Arctic Ridge. File:Cantios attacks a Voluron in low quality.jpg|Cantios pins down a small Voluron. File:Cantios and Voluron face to face.jpg|Staring down at its enemy. File:Apex Cantios about to slay heavily wounded youngling.jpg|An Apex Cantios about to slash the head off a younger Cantios, the virus completely overwhelming its mind. File:Cantios holds severed Yian Kut-Ku tail.jpg|A Cantios gnaws the tail of a Kut-Ku it has hunted. File:Baby Cantios in fog.jpg|A baby Cantios in a foggy swamp. File:Cantios and Unnamed Eel Monster.jpg|Cantios comes into contact with a yet unknown monster. File:Cantios and Khezu head.jpg|A Khezu attempts to bite a flying Cantios. File:Cantios Astalos and Rathalos.jpg|Three apex predator Flying Wyverns about to engage in a fierce battle. File:Cantios VS Doragyurosu by Chaoarren.png|Cantios fighting a Doragyurosu. File:Cantios VS Duramboros.jpg|A Turf War between a ruling Cantios and an intruding Duramboros. File:Cantios and Royal Ludroth.jpg|A coming-of adolescence Cantios begins its first battle, against a Royal Ludroth. File:Cantios attacking a Gelusioth.jpg|A Gelusioth is attacked by a Cantios in icy waters. File:Cantios defeated by Nergigante.jpg|The fearsome Nergigante makes short work of this foolish Cantios. Renders by other users File:1-IMG 1711.CR2.jpg|Render by Rathalosaurus (current version) File:Cantios.png|Icon by Ailuromancy File:Cantios by Rio- redesigned.jpg|Cantios (MHOG) render. Category:Monster Galleries